So-called normally open type shutter devices having a front curtain light-shielding blade and a rear curtain light-shielding blade are known. In an electronic camera equipped with such a shutter device, a front curtain light-shielding blade is withdrawn from a photographic opening of the shutter device to one side in a shift direction of light-shielding blades, while a rear curtain light-shielding blade is withdrawn to the other side in order to display a preview image in a photographing preparation state before an actual exposure (see PTL1, for example).